A structure of light sources placed one after the other in a line, allows deploying a straight screen on the number of light sources, selected to be covered, for physically tuning the light intensity, such as by deploying a rolled screen.
However, a structure of light sources placed one after the other in a circle, does not allow deploying a screen on the light sources, selected to be covered, for physically tuning the light intensity, since a circular screen cannot be rolled.
There is a long felt need to provide a circular lamp, allowing physical adjustment of intensity, and to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.